1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for collecting contents, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for collecting contents using a social relation of each user and reaction information of a social user in social network service.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile devices become popular in recent days, social network service (SNS) is greatly used. Accordingly, social media network service and big data market is greatly increasing in the world, and the social media network content analyzing service is increasing. Such content analyzing service is a technique for analyzing social reactions to SNS contents and generating a content based thereon and is used for various fields such as social curation, social albums, marketing based on analyzed social user characters, social advertisement, big data analysis or the like.
The scale of such a world social media market reaches 16.9 billion dollars in 2012. In addition, due to the increase of social media users, its advertisement market is expected to have a market scale of 8.8 billion dollars and the social game market is also expected to have a market scale of 6.2 billion dollars.
Moreover, in foreign countries, the curation service is activated, and particularly image social curation Pinterest is evaluated as having a great value. The social curation service is an essential factor which causes new affordance to consumers and may be applied to service including various kinds of behaviors such as news, information collection, commerce, social media or the like.
As SNS is becoming more common as described above, many persons upload contents related to a specific event to various kinds of SNS and share the contents with friends participating in the SNS. It is also becoming common to make a social album in relation to such an event, and when making a social album, there is demanded information about contents which have drawn interests from various persons and addition contents relating to the content which have drawn interests from various persons (for example, relevant news or contents uploaded by a third party).
However, if images or news relating to a specific event are automatically collected by using the existing search service, a lot of data having no relation with an actual event is included. In addition, at present, a system for searching web data related to a specific event is not provided, and only contents corresponding to a search word are collected without variation, without collecting relevant data suitable for a character of content by inferring a contextual qualitative character of content by means of reactions of friends on the SNS.